To the Readers
by Silver Eternity
Summary: I call it an announcement but it's really more of a one-shot. Like a really long Omake detailing a joint account with my fellow authoress, partner in crime, the lovely Niji Iscariot (formerly Nexy Hatch). Or, if you're lazy, the name of our joint 'count is SilverRainbowSix here on ff. Do enjoy.


"Dang blast it!" The sounds of tripping and crashing equipment filled the darkened room, as the voice of Hana swore. "Where's the blasted light switch!?" A pause was created as another crash cut off her next sentence. "HA-HA!" She called angrily.

Across the room a door opened revealing the silhouette of Hikari, who sighed and flicked the small plastic button on the wall flooding the room with light. A projector screen hung on a light blue painted wall. There was some dust in the corners, and signs that it hadn't been used in a while. However, the center of the room was what drew the male's attention. Sprawled and tangled in lighting cords and projection equipment was Hana, her tail lashing and murder in her eyes.

"Say one word, an' I swear ta Bob ya'll never have cubs!" She growled when his mouth curled into a smile.

"Why, Yami, I'd never do such a thing."

The small voice of Niji came from behind the taller male, "Let's get setup? Silva and the others will be here soon, and we don't know how long we can use this room before they notice."

The two crossed the room to help Hana untangle herself from the equipment and wires.

Silva was on her way at that moment, three husbands on leashes behind her, her twin Aspects bringing up the rear and keeping grabby eyes and lustful glances away from her handsome First Husband and lovely twin boys. The men themselves were mostly focused on their wife- she didn't often go out of the house with them. Mostly because she got terribly possessive and while it was fun while it lasted, they wouldn't walk for at least two days when she was done with them.

"C'mon, y'all," she drawled, giving the leashes and twitch that made their collars jingle, "the Three are waitin' on us. Can hardly wait ta show off yer new collars," she added, making each man blush, smirk, or tilt his head- Ichigo, Shirotsuyo, and Bakura respectively.

"MAH! Hana!" Niji whimpered, holding her head after banging it on a lamp that Hana was swinging around like a staff. The white Encantadas held her ears and closed her eyes, ducking, as said lamp went flying across the room and out the door to land at Silva's feet.

"Ha-ha, knock off the pranks, or I'll get Renji ta sick Byakushi on ya again." The cheetah-esque female growled, and the male, who was hiding behind the projection screen blanched. Off to the side, said captain and second of the Sixth watched with some trepidation and a sweatdrop or two.

Silva, or as Silva the Aspect called her, Creator, arrived and knocked on the door. Noticing some stares at the collars and leashes, she only gave a viciously-fanged grin, her currently cloaked feline nature shining through. "People keep tryin'a steal 'em," she purred, "gotta show the world they're claimed, since weddin' rings apparently ain't enough."

Bakura, her eldest Pet and First Husband, shuddered. "It was horrible. I want nobody but my wife and other women trying to touch me makes me sick."

The twins nodded agreement and hugged him.

The triplets blinked, then Hana burst out laughing and Hikari smirked with a dark glint to his eye. While the most dominant of the Three was preoccupied, he slipped around to capture Silvo's hand with a purr, bringing it up to his lips to nip the knuckles. Niji shivered and snuck back to hide behind Renji, who was staring slack-jawed at Ichigo, completely ignoring his own collar for the moment.

"K-Kurosaki!?" He exclaimed, much to the chagrin of both Byakuya and Niji.

Ichigo and Shiro blinked at them. "RENJI?!"

Shiro began to cackle like a harpy, "FLOWER-TAICHOU!"

Silva face-palmed a moment and sighed, and Silva-Aspect shook her head amusedly.

Silvo grinned at his favorite Incubus and wrapped an arm around his waist, whispering in his ear some activities he'd loved to engage in but they're better get off the stoop first. Hikari leered at Silvo, and pulled him off away from the others to hide behind the projection screen.

Bakura shook his head and snorted- he knew what was coming.

Silva tugged the twin's leashes, just once, yanking both of them slightly and startling them. "Ichi, Shiro," her voice was sharp, "we are guests here, behave yourselves!"

Ichi bowed his head and Shiro lowered his eyes, and they chorused in unison, "Yes Master. We're sorry."

Renji almost fell out of his chair. Tears streaming down his face, and laughing so hard he had to hold his ribs.

"Renji...please?" Niji whimpered, shifting closer to Byakuya.

The noble raised an eyebrow, and cleared his throat. "Really, Abarai. Must you be so boisterous?"

Hana had composed herself by then and watching the Incubus and the Aspect move off she rolled her eyes. "Renji, shut-up b'fore I make ya." The redhead toned down his laughter but didn't stop completely, still snickering and wiping tears from his eyes. This made Hana roll her eyes again and sigh. Walking up to Silva, she said, "So, I figure we've got 'bout ten mins b'fore Gin an' them realize we're usin' their room. What'd'ya wanna start with, the collabs er the joint 'count?"

Silva unclipped the leashes as she thought, folding them up to put in her back pocket. Shiro and Ichi wandered off to find seats and get comfortable. Bakura, on the other hand, stayed close to his wife, standing exactly one step behind her to her right. He'd been like that ever since earning the title of 'Husband'.

"I suppose we'd best start with the 'count," she finally replied, one hand reaching for and finding Bakura's twining their fingers. "That way if we get interrupted halfway through talkin' bout the collabs they'll know where ta find 'em."

Hana nodded, ignoring Renji, as he tried to pester Ichigo. "Yeah. 'S good idea. No clue how long it's gonna take the foxy-boy ta beat my puzzle." She rubbed her chin for a second, then crossed to the projector and flipped it on. Across the screen was displayed a graphic of the Three, the two Aspects and Silva, all as chibis, around a box with a website address in the middle of it. Turning to face the camera, Hana smirked, "There, go ta that address an' ya'll find our stuff."

"Hana-chan, you have to tell them what the address is." Niji whined from her place on the opposite side of Byakuya from Renji and the twins.

"They c'n read, can't they? I mean, how're they enjoyin' our stuff if they can't read?!" The cheetah-girl huffed and her tail flicked back and forth a few times.

Silva giggled. "Hannnnaaaaaa," she drew out the name, dropping her glamour and displaying all five-foot-two of cheetah Anthro, the conical ears flickering as she took off her glasses and cleaned them on her now completely-unnecessary shirt. "You know people are lazy as fuck. Besides, you know that camera sucks. If it's not in print as big as Yammy's ass they can't read it for shit. And it doesn't explain _everything_."

Bakura tilted his head. "About that, Master-Wife…I'm still not sure I understand. What exactly _are _you doing that you are now advertising?"

Silva turned and ran her fingers through his white hair affectionately. Her many-thousands-of-years-old-thief-King knew so little about technology and was so easily confused. He could barely turn a computer on as it was, it was so cute. "Wanna help me explain, loves?"

Hana sighed dramatically, "Fine, Niji, you do it."

"Me?!" The Beta squeaked, eyes wide and both delicate hands now wrapped in Byakuya's haori. "N-no no no no no!" She hid her face, and Hana rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. I swear, baka, ya make me do everythin'." The Alpha's tail swished again and she frowned in contemplation. "Well..."

"If my understanding of it is correct," Byakuya spoke softly, "Hana-san, Hikari-san, Niji-san, Silva-san and Aspect-san are collaborating on several fictional pieces. I believe the general public calls them 'fanfictions'. As such, neither grouping wished to claim all of the credit for their collaborations and between them have created a separate place to upload these pieces. That is what we are here to do today. Though I am uncertain as to where 'here' is."

Niji smiled broadly, leaning her head against his arm, and Hana nodded with a self-satisfied smile and her arms crossed over her chest.

Bakura rubbed his chin, looking a little confused. "But...Master's been writing fanfiction co-authored for years. You've never done this before," he directed to his wife.

She grinned, making him shudder and go weak in the knees. "Ah, but these lovely Three and I look to be doing a lot, LOT more than just one or two. We have so many ideas!"

Bakura leaned in and kissed her—she was getting _that glint _in her eyes and if he let her continue it would lead into a Fangirl episode of squeals and incomprehensible talk. Or she would throw him to the floor and ravage him, which while he loved it, this was not the time. When he released her mouth, she was looking- not more composed, but less like she was about to go into 'insane yaoi writer' mode.

She nodded. "Right. Thanks, Sugar. _Anyway_, since there's three of her and three of me, we concluded that the pen-name 'The Six' would suit—"

"An' Grimm-Kitty has fuckin' nothin' ta do widdat does 'e?!" shouted Shiro from the other side of the room.

"He didn't originally, but he is one of our favorites to stick with Ichi," she replied, eying the orangette.

Ichigo flushed darkly—he'd read what those two liked to have happen between him and Grimmjow. Yes, he liked it…but lord was it _explicit_.

Byakuya flushed, as Niji glomped his arm with the same 'Yaoi-fangirl' look on her face, "Don't forget Byakushi and Renji-kun!" Her tail waved happily.

Hana smirked, "Yah, we got 6's all over this place, Shii-ro-kun." She deliberately drew out his name with a predatory glint in her eye.

Shiro ducked back into the other room with a squeak—deliberately inviting a chase.

"Don't, not 'til we're done," Silva asked the only full Alpha in the room. "He'll keep ya occupied 'til the sun comes up and we won' get anythin' done. Ain't we still gotta move on ta th' collabs?"

Hana glanced after her favorite snowtop, then at Niji, then back at where Shiro had ducked away. "Heh, Niji c'n handle 'em." She dropped to all fours without another look and tore off out of the room, "Git back 'ere, Pony! I gots plans fer ya!"

In the other room, Shiro cackled. "Ya gotta catch dis Horse b'fore ya can implement any plans!"

Niji sweatdropped, and whimpered a little, now left alone with Silva, Silva-Aspect, Bakura and Byakuya. "Uh...what do I say?" Wide blue eyes searched each face in turn, ears drooping a little.

"Perhaps a short summary of the—" The captain of the Sixth was cut off by his vice-captain's shout.

"Ichimaru, what'n the name o' sanity are ya doin'?"

Silva sighed and rubbed her temples. "Silva?"

The Aspect nodded. "I'll go check," she acquiesced, slipping off to go see.

Silva gave a deep sigh. "Perhaps, dear 'Ji, we should summarize some of the stories we've got going at present?

"MAH! Silva-san!" Gin came running into the room, Renji hot on his heels, to hide behind the Creator. Niji squeaked again and mimicked the silver fox using Byakuya as her shield.

"Abarai." The captain scolded, and his fukutaicho stopped and looked sheepish.

"E came in here rantin' about how he'd figured it out an' how he wasn't gonna let ya mess with his segment er somethin'" The redhead rubbed his neck. "I'll jus' go back ta the other room."

"Mah, Silva-san, yer takin' ma show 'way." Gin pouted.

Silva chuckled. "Naaahhh, Gin-kun, we're just borrowin' it ta run an advertisement! I think we're entitled, considerin' how much I 'fund' yer lil' 'practical jokes' aroun' Las Noches, ne?"

Bakura first blinked, then chuckled into his wife's neck. "So that's where the flamethrower went..."

Silva shushed him with a giggle. "Don't tell! He hasn't used that yet!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"B-but, doin' it wi'out me? 'M hurt." He kept pouting, though his smile tried to pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Niji looked down at her wrist, which was empty, "I think we're running out of time, Silva-san."

Silva pulled the fox under her arm and purred at him. "Well it's for us, and involves fanfiction. You remember what happened the _last _time we involved you in any fanfiction-related _anything…_"

"Aizen got pregnant with a litter of five, and the other time he traumatized Tousen so thoroughly he committed suicide and you had to replace him with a clone that had no memory of the incident," Bakura helpfully supplied, grinning evilly. That fox was just his kinda trickster.

Silva mimicked her First Husband. "But Niji is right, let's summarize some ideas, shall we?"

"Hai." Niji agreed quickly, watching Gin worriedly as the former captain's face lit up in his signature grin.

He turned it on Byakuya and the Encantadas Beta gulped, holding the noble around the waist as protectively as she could from behind. An ebony eyebrow arched, and steel eyes glared at the fox. Things would happen later, all three were sure of it, but the noble refused to rise to Gin's bait. Instead he turned to Silva, "I believe we should start with the novel regarding my relationship with my fukutaicho in this alternative universe you are so fond of."

"Bya is off-limits," Silva told Gin sternly, "you may only play with Aizen and the twins and the Espada and of course Renji, they're mine, By-bo is totally off limits to you my dear." Then she gave Byakuya her attention and was confused for a moment or two. "Novel- oh! You mean Serving Freedom, yeah, that thing is going on for-fucking-ever. So much shit to _do_! Well, anyway, that's based around an idea Niji had, it's geared more towards a D's-friendly audience. It's based on the idea that very intelligent aliens called Anima Espiritus spliced themselves with earth apes to create a companion/pet species that became Humans. However, they were called away by an emergency, and humans adapted, so by the time they returned they had changed, matching the aliens in intelligence, more or less, and no longer being dependent—though our dependence on the Anima's guidance was kinda the cause of all the wars and shit that happen. Or I think that was the idea, wasn't it Niji? I might not be explaining it right—"

Bakura gently put his hand over his wife's mouth- she got so chattery when she got on certain things.

"No, you got it right." Niji smiled, as Gin sighed and backed off. "But we should warn the readers," She moved her hands around to make a heart over where Byakuya's bellybutton was under his clothing. "It's got mpreg in it. Hee hee." The noble didn't look too pleased but did nothing to either bat her hands away or complain about the situation.

Silva glanced over at Ichi with a purr. "Oh yes...plenty of Mpreg. And heavy themes, especially Dominance and Submission themes. Not violent, though—"

"Thank gods," Ichigo murmured.

Bakura chuckled, hand on his wife's stomach—around Gin, so he encompassed them both. "You do so enjoy it, my love. What is that other one you're working on…oh…you were terribly excited about it…"

Silva snickered. "Which? I get excited about almost all of them."

He bit his lip. "Not the newest, though you're thoroughly enjoying that one—"

"With the Seme!Ichi!"

"Yes, not that one," he repeated, "the other one. You had some strange, mangled name for it…'My Little Bleach'? You were giggling like fools for hours as you played with some strange pony model on your laptop?"

Niji giggled loudly, "YESH! It's a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Bleach crossover! Ichi and Renji and Chad and Orihime and Ishida and Rukia all get pulled into Ponyville and turned into ponies, cuz Twilight and Rarity and Rainbow Dash and Applejack and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all got pulled into Seireitei!" Her fan-girl squeal made Byakuya wince ever so slightly and put a hand on her head, that was poking around his side. Only from her would he tolerate such manhandling. She blushed, looking up at him and smiled, then turned to Silva again, "That one's probably got mpreg in it too, but I dunno yet cuz Renji only just jumped Ichi."

The redhead in question darted a look at Ichigo and blushed deeply, almost matching his ponytail, which after a moment he ripped the band out so it fell. All this pony talk made him self-conscious about the equine-named hairstyle he usually wore.

Ichigo flushed as red as Renji's hair. "Dear lord, I remember, you made me an Alicorn and the things you made me do with that _horn_—Silva was talking about lingering magic traces combined with my flair for the impossible equaling instant mpreg?!"

Bakura grinned. "I remind you our wife adores finding a 'reasonable premise' for impossible things, like trying to figure out the non-existent mechanics of a magical situation."

Silva grinned. "I do, oh, I do. I think we were considering doing omakes of what was going on in Seireitei, weren't we? Or was that the other one…you know, ZT? I can't remember which one we were gonna do omakes in."

"It was that one." Byakuya supplied, trying not to let his eyebrow twitch. "Because according to the illustration dear Niji-san and Hana-san created, I must endure the bubblegum pink curly-haired female, who somehow retained her vibrant color scheme on top of gaining the garish and vulgar tattoos that I normally must endure displayed by my fukutaicho."

"But, I thought ya said ya liked 'em, By-uh-Taicho." Renji rubbed the back of his head, torn between blushing about the antics he'd performed as a pony and the potential slip-up he'd just made.

"On you, Abarai, they are easily ignored and don't clash with your coloration. On her..." The noble actually did shudder at that point, causing Niji to hold him tighter, purring in comfort.

Seeking to change the subject, she spoke up with, "But ZT, or Zanpakutou Therapy, is practically one omake after another. And we're in it!" She giggled.

Bakura blinked. "Oohhh?"

Silva blushed lightly, but was grinning like mad. "What can I say? We were having a conversation about therapists…and I commented that of all the characters in Bleach the ones who need severe counseling most are Shuuhei Hisagi and his Zanpakutou, and shit did it snowball from there. So MANY Shinigami need mental help…and we're just the girls ta handle 'em!"

Bakura laughed. "You do make a wonderful therapist, love," he said with a kiss to her temple. "If you can control your temper, anyway."

Hana actually laughed, that comment pulling her back from where she had Shiro tied upside down from the ceiling and was doing _something_ to his stomach. "Yah, she was fine 'til Gin there fucked everybody up by sendin' his Hollow ta haunt Kira."

"Shh! Hana-san!" Niji whined, "You'll give it away."

Gin paled and hid further under Bakura, behind Silva. "S'not ma fault. I dunno how ta handle an inner Hollow like Berry-tan!"

"Then you should've asked," Ichigo snapped from his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. He was very grumpy right now, what with Shiro and Bakura getting all the attention. Of course, Silva being the Wife it was expected that Bakura, her first husband, got plenty of loving from her. He got wild and mischievous when she didn't give him enough and nobody wanted that.

Silva flushed. "I had good reason," she mumbled, pouting and cuddling Gin. "I don't blame ya baby, ya didn't know."

Bakura kissed Gin's forehead. "Pity your mate isn't here to soothe you."

"Speaking of..." Niji whimpered, "Her reaction to Grimm-kun wasn't all that controlled either." Again Byakuya put a hand on her head, resolved to ignore everything but his Niji for the moment.

Silva flushed deeper. "Oi, you weren't too happy yourself with what he did to Ichi AND Shiro, you were throwin' yer spiritual weight aroun'! Besides, with Grimm I din't exactly go nuts and terrify every Beta in th'room like with Gin."

"I...I...I..." Niji flushed deeply and buried her face in Byakuya's haori. For a third time he stroked her head, rubbing the base of her ear gently.

Suddenly a crash from the hall had every submissive in the room on edge, "STRAWBERRY! GIT YER ASS OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

Ichigo buried his face in his hands and Silva's ears slicked back. "Excuse me..."

Bakura swallowed hard as his body went tense and hard while Silva stalked from the room, tail lashing. Oh god she just went Master mode. His knees went weak and he sagged against Gin, whimpering low in his throat. His wife in Master Mode made him want to fold to the floor and beg.

Soon the sounds of Silva grabbing one sensitive ear and twisting, snarling reprimands and admonishments were heard throughout the room, making all of the submissives in the area wince and cling to the more dominant in their midst.

Ichigo tried to make himself as small as possible—the last time Grimmjow had come around wanting a fight his wife had locked them in a room and dosed them with aphrodisiac gas through the vents. Never again.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Being pulled into the room by his ear had the Sexta bent over almost in half and wincing badly. "Leggo!"

Niji squeaked and clutched Byakuya tighter. The captain and vice-captain of the Sixth put their hands on their respective Zanpakutous. Gin tried to hide in Bakura's jacket. Hana crouched low in front of Shiro and growled, tail lashing. This wannabe Alpha would have another thing coming if he didn't submit good and proper to Silva.

"No," Silva snarled, "This is _my mate's territory _and you will _submit _and _behave _or I'll put you in a room with Kenpatchi an' dose you both! You remember what happened the last time I dosed up yer ass, don'cha?!"

Ichigo shuddered.

Bakura wrapped a protective arm around Gin, watching. That's right, unlike him, Grimmjow wasn't her pet…well, a clone was, but not this one. Her Grimmjow-pet knew better. And not belonging to her, she couldn't brand his ass like she did other misbehaving pets.

The blunette grumbled and tried to growl but a slash of claws across his nose made him freeze. The—much—shorter Alpha glared up at him, a snarl on her lip and her tail lashing. "Grimmjow Mercurial Jaegerjaques..." Hana started, "SIT!"

The Sexta did just that, ignoring the pull on his ear.

Silva released him. Hana was handling it now. She went over to her husband—poor berry was flushed red as a beet. Bakura grinned and watched them. It was interesting to see how the one his wife liked to submit to handled someone unaffiliated.

"Y-Yam-" The blunette tried to speak.

"Shut up!" Hana growled.

Niji and Gin cowered, Byakuya and Renji added their reiatsu to the Dominance in the room, and Grimmjow was frozen with defiance swirling in his eyes but spell-bound by what he obviously saw as the strongest. The undisputed Alpha's tail lashed back and forth as they two held a stare-down. He'd already complied twice, now she just had to wait until he looked away, which he did reluctantly after a few more minutes.

"Good. Now go sit with Ichigo and be quiet." She growled.

He did so, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped and a scowl on his face. Plopping down next to the orangette, he glared at the rest of the room.

"Please, continue, Silva. He won't bother anybody at the moment." Hana strode confidently back over to Shiro, her smile just slightly warmer than Toshiro's Bankai.

Silva went over and gave her Alpha mate a kiss on the cheek while Shiro shuddered and purred, cheeks flushed. "Mah Alpha's Alpha…purrrrr…"

Silva returned to her husband and cleared her throat. "Right. We were talking about Zanpakutou Therapy but we have it pretty much covered I think. Should we pimp out the brand-spankin' new one a little even though we only have one chapter so far?"

Hana grinned with an evil glint in her eye. "Oh yah, let's." She turned it on Grimmjow, who blanched as the rest of the room also smiled in his direction in varying degrees of scary. "Cuz 'M sure the readers can't wait ta read what Ichi'll do ta Grimmy once he finds out he's been kidnapped durin' matin' season. Oops. Did I say too much? Ku ku ku." Her tail curled back and forth in a predatory manor, and the blunette swallowed loudly.

Silva giggled and bounced in place. "Oh I know! And Ichi wakes up in Las Noches after all the lovely smut in chapter one, I mean honestly, what a rude awakening! I can hardly wait to RP it!"  
Bakura's smile got sharper and more evil. Oh yes, when his wife got like this it got downright terrifying for the person it was turned on...in this case, Grimmjow.

"Eh...Ichi...I was jus' kiddin' earlier, honest. Ya dun hafta fight me if'n ya don' want ta. I mean...uh...I ain't gettin' outta this am I?" Grimmjow actually looked a bit nervous now that both Hana and Silva were plotting against him. One Alpha he could handle, even if he did have to submit to her, but when they both started ganging up on him...he shuddered, and looked around. Niji just giggled, Byakuya looked smug while Renji leered from the other side of Ichigo. Oh yeah, he was screwed.

Silva smirked. "No, no you're not getting out of this I'm afraid. You lost that chance when you came blowin' in here distruptin' us."

Bakura looked as evil as his wife. "You got no idea, do ya? Christ, she'll knock you up if you're not careful with her. She even did that to Aizen, who is _your _boss, I'll remind you, at the behest of Gin here. I'm certain she'll do it to you."

Silva giggled. "A preggers GrimmKitty with an Ichi-Daddy? Oh hell yes!"

Grimmjow's mouth opened but he didn't seem to be able to make anything come out of it. Then he flushed deeply and looked away irritated, refusing to comment on the possibility of having kittens to his Strawberry. Niji took in the look, exchanged one with Byakuya and both smiled in their own ways. Renji clapped Ichigo on the back and smirked.

Hana outright laughed. "Excellent idea, 'Kura! Oi, readers! Ya might wanna be careful, I think we're brewin' another mpreg here. Jus' so's yer warned now. O' course we label 'em. So, ya'll know if'n ya go ta read 'em." Shiro's hair caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, "Heh, now where were we, Shii?"

Shiro giggled dementedly and settled into a crouch, giving a playful grin over his shoulder. "I was jus' about ta bolt like a lil' rabbit…er a Beta runnin' from a horny Alpha."

Silva giggled. "Right, and in that one we plan to get involved a bunch'a crack pairings and making at th'least a mini-harem, no? Poor bitches, alla ya."

Shiro snorted from his crouched position. "Poor mah fuckin' ass. Ichi's amazin'ly sweet an' kind as Hollow Alphas go."

Hana took Shiro's distraction as an opportunity to pounce him from behind, and in spite of the difference in their heights, managed to get her nose up to his neck. "But he can't c'mpare ta me, can 'e, Shii?" She purred.

Niji blushed and shook her head. "Of course, we aren't just writing in Bleach verse, even though that's where the majority of the readers come from. There's also-EEP!"

The fairly large head of an anthropomorphic male gold dragon peered from around the doorframe. "Is this the place where Niji and the others are doing their announcement thingy?" He asked, his eyes swirling in excitement and curiosity.

"Yes, Tanneth, this is where—" Silva began, then went pale. "Waitta minute if Tanneth's here…"

A female anthropomorphic dragon in a glowing bronze came in shortly behind the male, purring softly.

Silva relaxed again. "Hi Dulcith."

The bronze nuzzled her Gold. "Hello Creator-Who-is-Not-Scientist. Mate wanted us to join you and yours."

Silva grinned. "I miss you guys. We've been neglecting the Pern RP, we really have. And one day I'm getting you into One Piece, I promise," she added to Niji.

Bakura snorted. "You simply want to play with her, the Human Auction House, Doflamingo, and perhaps Arlong."

"That arrogant fishman _needs _a human to Dominate him and make it clear to him that species does not matter and all sentient beings are equal up and insofar as it's vanilla and superiority has everything to do with spirit and integrity and nothing to do with stupid shit like genetics." She was bristling by the end of her tirade, nearly snarling. Some people didn't like Niji because she didn't fit into traditional molds, because her character was half Hell Demon and half Arrancar. Arlong was like that and she wanted to teach all people like that a lesson.

Bakura rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

Hana snorted, "He wouldn't be able ta handle Nij on her best day. She's ta much fer one person. That's why she's got me an'—wait a min, where's Ha-ha?" She looked around with a suspicious glare.

Tanneth blinked, "We are doing fine, though I would much like it to get out of the bath sometime soon? I believe my hide is starting to wrinkle." He ducked under the chin of his Bronze.

"Please excuse my ignorance, but what exactly are you?" Byakua blinked up at the pair.

Grimmjow scoffed, "They're dragons, 'Moony'." He deliberately used the nickname to get under the stoic noble's skin.

Renji clocked the blunette on the back of the head, "Show some respect, Arrancar!"

"Feh! Bring it, Shinigami!" Grimmjow growled.

"ENOUGH!" Hana barked, making Shiro wince and whimper because she was still right next to his ear.

Silva glared at Renji. "If ya can't handle a little teasing I swear ta god I'mma make ya fuck up _royally _wit yer pregnant mate, Renji. I control ya in these RPs, remember. I can get ya WHIPPED by him!" She turned to Hana. "And Hikari disappeared with Silvo behind the screen…you probably don' wanna see jus' yet. In fact ya won' wanna do that at all fer a while."

Dulcith's wings flared as she moved in front of her egg-carrying mate and hissed, wings beating the air.

The hiss of the dragon had everyone but the most dominant (and the most stoic) shivering. When the echo died away, Tanneth crooned and nuzzled her cheek. "Dulci, that was a bit, um, loud for such a small space. We don't want to deafen them, and I don't want to be pregnant forever."

Hana rolled her eyes, and licked Shiro's ear in apology for her outburst. Renji and Grimmjow both huffed in opposite directions, and Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps we could continue with the summaries? Tempers are beginning to flare and I don't believe Ichimaru-san would enjoy it if his audio-visual room was destroyed." The unsaid statement of not wanting to be trapped in the room with the temperamental Alphas hung in the air after the noble's statement, and Gin nodded vigorously agreeing with him.

"Mah, Silva-san? What's this Pern ya mentioned?" He chirped from under Bakura's arm.

Silva perked. "Oh that! Pern is an acronym—Parallel Earth, Resources Negligible. Humans got into a huge interstellar war that was so horrible they deliberately went looking for a little backwater planet where nobody would come looking for them to avoid another war. Then they found out a horrible space spore that eats everything living dropped from a nearby orbiting planet. They found an indigenous life form called fire lizards that eat these spores, called Thread, and gene-spliced them to create a really huge breed and called them 'dragons', and bred them to fight Thread in the sky and produce flame from a rock that could be found on Pern."

Bakura frowned, looking at Tanneth and Dulcith. "Then…what on _Pern _are they? They're certainly not dragons, nor humans."

"We are something of a cross between the two." Tanneth supplied. "Father told me that Thread had become too much of a problem for the Weyrs to handle on their own. So the Holders got together with humans called Scientists from Southern and bred us. Though I'm told we're fairly special." His eyes swirled in the draconic equivalent of a smile.

Niji answered it, "They're the only two who can breed. Kind of like seahorses, Dulcith fertilized the eggs and Tanneth carries them. Would it be mpreg, Hana-chan?"

"Yah. Technically." The Alpha bit her lip considering. She pulled Shiro down to the ground so she could sit, still holding on to him, though her extremely long tail was wrapped around Ichigo's ankle so the orangette wouldn't feel neglected. Shiro purred softly, enjoying Hana's attention and lap.

Renji frowned, "But if yer carryin' the eggs, and she…uh...yeah...then, how's come yer not female? Wouldn't it have been easier that way?"

"It's like Hollows, dipshit." Grimmjow groused. "They ain't got the kinda gender you Humans got. Sheesh, read somethin' b'fore ya open yer mouth."

Byakuya cleared his throat, bringing both of their attention to Hana, who had an eyebrow raised and both emerald green eyes latched on them. Grimmjow swallowed and Renji laughed nervously. Both threw an arm around the other in a pretend show of camaraderie, though behind their backs both had a hold of the other's shirt ready to fight should the opportunity present itself.

Dulcith dropped to all fours and stalked forward, towering over the two as she peered down at him. "I do not see why the Creator-Who-is-Not-Scientist likes you so much if you are this stupid. Even I know better than to anger a Flightleader in their own territory. However, the blue one is slightly correct. I am the result of a human female being spliced with a male dragon, specifically a Bronze, who is the biggest and strongest, the mates of our Golden Queens. My Tanneth was a mistake just as I was, a male human combined with Gold. This makes us balanced between dragon and human. My body is female but my dragon is male…meaning when we do a dragon thing, like Fly to mate, in all the ways that count I am 'male'."

Silva grinned. "We were being bad. But then we found a premise to embarrass Tanneth by having Dulcith Fly him so we stuck with it." She grinned.

Gin giggled, "I see." He flashed his smile up at the two dragons, completely content to be held as well, wrapped as he was on one side by Silva and on the other by Bakura.

Grimmjow and Renji exchanged a look and both snuck over to put Ichigo between them and the dragoness. The enemy of my enemy is my friend was the thought process going through the two vibrant at-odds men. Byakuya merely rolled his eyes, escorting Niji, who had fallen into a sort of daze from having most of her favorite characters in one place, over to have a seat next to Hana.

Tanneth, however, look uncomfortable. "Dulci, this room is small, can we go home now?"

Dulcith returned to him and rubbed her cheek against his. "Of course, my mate. I only came because you wanted to," she reminded him with a chuckle, tail flicking.

"Right," Silva said with a little sigh. Bakura recognized her running out of energy and scooped her up in his strong arms, making her squeak and blink at him. "Whaddafuck?"

He laughed. "You're getting that droopy look to you."

Hana, sensing that things were starting to wind down, commented, "Perhaps we should wrap this up? I'm sure we'll all come up wi' a whole bunch more, an' once the readers get ta the new page they c'n read the descriptions themselves." Noises of agreement echoed from the various characters attached to the Three, and the cheetah-Alpha stood up, pulling a sleepy Shiro with her.

Silva, the other cheetah, gave a huge yawn, making her husband smile softly down at her, and she snuggled into his chest. "Tha'...sounds 'bout perfect," she slurred.

Shiro and Ichigo yawned as well, but behind the huge screen came a curious head of mussed silver hair. "Whuzza? Ya mean we gotta leave a'ready?"

"Yeah, we do." Hana marched over to the screen and flung it up, revealing Hikari, who was thoroughly ravished and scrambling to hold his shihakusho together. She rolled her eyes, "Ay-yah! Git!" She shooed him out away from the wall, and proceeded to herd the rest of everybody else out into the hallway until it was just her, Niji, Bakura, and Silva left in the room. Then she turned to the camera with an arm around Silva's shoulders, "Yah, so ev'rybody should go ta the new account at ~silverrainbowsix here on Fanfiction an' check out our collab stuff."

Silva yawned again and Bakura kissed both her and Hana's heads. "Righ', tha's it fer tanight," Her jaw snapped shut with a loud 'click' and she leaned against her husband, shoving her face in his neck. "Check out th'collabs, we work 'ard on 'em..." She passed out, having become fully exhausted in just that short period of time.

With most of the others out of the room, Niji was wide awake again. Coming over to turn off the camera she smiled brightly, and waved, "Ja ne, minna!" She hit the button and everything went dark again.


End file.
